


Engraved

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 门后发霉浑浊的空气呛得他低咳几声，浓稠的黑暗更是连魔力驱使的荧光都几乎彻底吞没，可一旦他的双眼终于适应地牢门后的环境，他便立刻注意到地牢里一双微小却明亮的光点：犹如夏季午夜田野间一对绕人飞舞的萤火虫，又好似一夜寒风吹尽层云的冬季夜空中最亮的那两颗星星，在最深沉的黑暗里脉脉闪烁，而那是——那是一双他熟悉却也陌生的蓝色眼睛。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Engraved

**Author's Note:**

> 剧作《被诅咒的孩子》其中一个平行世界设定下的AU，或许有Bug，但也请大家不要在意，主要是为了写着爽

他冷脸挥退想要跟随的手下与被派至马尔福庄园用以监视的几名卜鸟，在魔杖尖端荧光闪烁的陪伴下独自顺着狭窄的楼梯走入地牢。阴冷潮湿的地牢已有数年未被启用，地面聚积的层层灰垢随着皮靴每踏出的一步都把灰扬在他的裤腿袍角，但向来极其注重着装整洁的他却仿若未见，只是一步又一步地向下，向下，走入将他深深吞没的黑暗，每层台阶都似乎让他离地狱更近一步。

行至楼梯底端那扇木门后他终于停下脚步，站在原地侧耳倾听。一时间他几乎以为自己会像二十年前那样再次听到从宅邸最深处迸发出的那些咆哮嘶吼，但此刻门后却安静得令人窒息，仿佛开门后他唯一能看到的只会是在漫长岁月后随空气与记忆一同缓缓腐朽的那个人，血肉不再，唯余嶙峋白骨，用空洞的黑眼眶朝他投来无声审视。

这般想象在脑海中实在过于鲜活，以至于他在挥杖开门时右手微微颤抖。门后发霉浑浊的空气呛得他低咳几声，浓稠的黑暗更是连魔力驱使的荧光都几乎彻底吞没，可一旦他的双眼终于适应地牢门后的环境，他便立刻注意到地牢里一双微小却明亮的光点：犹如夏季午夜田野间一对绕人飞舞的萤火虫，又好似一夜寒风吹尽层云的冬季夜空中最亮的那两颗星星，在最深沉的黑暗里脉脉闪烁，而那是——

那是一双他熟悉却也陌生的蓝色眼睛。

他们隔着黑暗与些微荧光对视，但横亘其中的却岂止这样一段几步就能跨过的距离。男人在微弱光线下的样子邋遢难堪，不知多久没洗过的红发脏得根根倒数，原本便极为褴褛的袍子更是在逮捕押解的过程中被彻底撕烂，破布一般挂在身上；透过衣料缝隙能看到长期营养不良导致身体瘦得仅剩皮包骨头，根根肋骨突起分明，几乎要戳破上面一层干瘪的皮肤。虽然胸口还在微微起伏，但这人看上起几乎和他想象中的嶙峋白骨仅剩几口喘气的区别，可当他的目光向上移动，落向那张脸——那张镌刻在他记忆深处，无论多少次自我洗脑与遗忘药水却仍旧会在午夜梦回之时突然跳至心头的脸——他却倒抽一口冷气，咬牙切齿，眉头紧锁。

因为这个人在笑。哪怕已经被打得遍体鳞伤，哪怕已经知道自己已经落到他们的手里，再也活不了多长时间，哪怕亲眼目睹了多年好友与战友在自己眼前被摄魂怪吸出灵魂，身体也被随后赶来的食死徒报复性炸为碎片，这个人却在笑——悄无声息，脸颊抽搐，却笑得满面泪水，真情实意。

“韦斯莱，”他低头凝望眼前令他脊背发寒的笑容，终于轻声念出对方的名字，“别告诉我你已经疯了。”

男人却没有理会他，仿佛他根本不存在，只是继续笑啊笑，嘴角咧得越来越大，胸口也起伏得越来越厉害。嘶哑的喘息在空旷的地牢内撞击回响，一声声刺痛他的耳膜，片刻后他再也忍不住在对方身旁蹲下身，用手紧紧钳住对方瘦削的喉咙，拇指用力抵在似乎能把手指割破的喉结上。

“闭嘴。”他凶狠地嘶声低吼，“别笑了，韦斯莱，现在就他妈的给我闭嘴。如果你再笑——”

“我再笑又怎样？”男人这句满含挑衅的反问因为喉咙被制住只有气流从齿间溢出的轻嘘，但配合口型却让他立刻明白过来。他微微松开钳制，却在对方嘴角一扬准备再次回嘴时抬手狠狠砸在这个人的面颊上，指关节粗大沉重的家族纹章戒指在颧骨印一块刺目的M形状红痕。

“闭嘴——闭嘴！”他的尖叫哪怕在自己的耳朵里都嗡嗡作响，可他却仍觉得不够，抬手又扇了男人一巴掌，并且把另一只手里的魔杖狠狠戳进对方喉咙上方的软肉里。“你他妈有什么好笑的，韦斯莱？你已经是个死人了！”

男人抬眼凝视他片刻，再次开口时声音沙哑破碎，可嘲讽的意味却浓得无法忽视：“我笑，是因为我高兴，因为你或许还没意识到，马尔福，但你也是个死人，你们都是死人。”

“你他妈果然发疯了。”他手里的魔杖再次向上狠狠顶了一下，直把男人戳出一声不由自主的哽噎。“死的只有你，韦斯莱，只有你们——泥巴种已经被我们挫骨扬灰，死得连渣都不剩，那个该死油腻的叛徒斯内普也已经成为纳吉尼今晚的加餐。至于你——”他停顿片刻，看入那双不知为何没有半点波动的蓝眼睛，把后半句话一字一句从牙缝里啐出来：“纯血叛徒家族最后一名肮脏下流的成员，伏地魔大人对你的安排是明天日出时当众处刑，地点就在你曾经丢脸无数次的魁地奇球场——我猜这对你而言算是’荣’归故里。霍格沃茨的每位学生都要朝你施下一道钻心剜骨，好让整个巫师界的未来都能亲自听到你的惨叫，亲眼看到韦斯莱家的下场，哪怕是纯血家族，只要同我们作对，下场也只有死路一条！”

他以为自己在通知对方死讯时语气冷静平和，一如他坐在魔法法律执行司的办公室里颁布每条命令，但最后一声无法自抑的高喊却彻底打碎他的自欺欺人。他猛地合上嘴，却控制不住浑身上下随着大口喘气而疯狂痉挛颤抖，而与此同时那个仅有几小时可活的人却平静地躺在他的身下一动不动，脸上依旧没什么表情，眼底映出两团魔杖的微微萤火遮盖了一切情绪。

“听起来糟透了。”半晌后男人自嘲地开口，垂下眼皮扯出一个惋惜的笑，“但我听到的还不是死刑。我猜总要有人说出最糟糕的那个不可饶恕咒吧？是哪个孩子这么不幸？”

“这么幸运。”他冷然回答，微微扬起下巴，“但人选我并不知道。伏地魔大人暂时还未给出命令，或许会由学生会主席之一动手。”

“那就好。我差点还以为你会让斯科皮动手。”

“谁给你权利叫我儿子的名字？”他手腕一翻又给了对方一巴掌，独生子被提及令他胸口再次怒火中烧，但在愤怒之中夹杂的还有深入骨髓的恐惧——从十六岁被烙上食死徒之印至今日从未消失过的恐惧，生怕家人被那个人拿来用做要挟恐吓他的工具。“你以为你是谁，能让马尔福家高贵的继承人亲手——”

“他是个好孩子。”男人用一声轻叹打断他的轻蔑，肮脏浮肿的脸上缓缓露出半个感怀的笑容，“这个世界里的斯科皮就没你小时候那么坏，但另一个世界的却——”

“你他妈在说什么？！”他的手狠狠掐住男人的面颊，指甲深陷入皮肤上那层油腻的污垢里；他想让他闭嘴，再也别说一个字，可他却又忍不住想要问个究竟：“另一个世界是什么意思？”

“字面意思。”男人艰难地蠕动嘴唇，眼中笑意不停，“还记得我刚说过什么吗？我是死人，但你也是，你们都是死人，包括伏地——”

“闭嘴！”他不顾对方的话正说了一半，手下用力死命捂住那张不知道该什么时候停下来的嘴，俯下身贴近对方的鼻尖。“你——你同样没有权利直呼——”

男人的嘴被死死捂住，但眼神里的冷漠笑意却比任何话语都更能刺痛他的胸膛。另一个世界——他的脑子飞快转起来，从斯科皮这段时间的举止异常，到斯内普的突然叛变，一切的一切虽然联想起来令人匪夷所思，可若要深究却只有一种可能——一种在现如今的巫师世界被视为禁术中的禁术，但凡有相关风声泄露便会立刻引来卜鸟与摄魂怪的的魔法装置。

“梅林啊。”他捂在对方下半张脸上的手狠狠颤了一下，在对方的冷笑声中喃喃低语，“难不成——难不成之前那个斯科皮竟然是——”

“所以我才说他是个好孩子。”男人嗤笑时湿热的呼吸喷在他的手心上，而他突然意识到这是自从阿斯托里亚死后自己头一回和任何人这般亲近。“无论在哪个世界，他都是你的儿子，所以你兴许是个比我想象中要好太多的父亲，至少比你自己的父亲要好。”

“闭嘴。”这次的断喝比之前都要绵软无力，他只觉得自己连握住魔杖的手都在轻轻颤抖。过去二十年的人生已经让他习惯了这个由伏地魔以及食死徒统治的世界，他根本——他根本无法想象——

“哈利没死。”男人嘶哑地开口，仿佛猜出他正在想什么，“我们赢了。一个和平、光明的世界，没有更多战争和死亡，所有人都幸福快乐地生活下去，包括你，马尔福。你依旧是斯科皮的父亲，而我也和赫敏有了两个孩子，甚至愿意放弃傲罗工作专心养育——”

“你说的这些全都是白日做梦，和我们没有半点关系。”不知为何这段描述里有些东西硬生生戳在他的胸口上，和世界如此和平安宁无关，和自己是否还是斯科皮的父亲也无关，而是——“我就知道你最终会和那个下贱的泥巴种搞在一起，韦斯莱。”他挺直脊背，冷眼看向男人面上恍惚的笑，再次紧紧握住手里的魔杖指向对方的喉咙，“你简直令我恶心，一想到我竟然和你这样自甘堕落的人同处神圣二十八家族，我们身上甚至还流淌着一部分相同的血脉，我就恨不得日出早点到来，能让我赶紧亲眼目睹韦斯莱这条肮脏的血统彻底消失在这个世界上。”

“你以为我乐意在这个世界上再多待一秒钟？”男人面对他恶狠狠的咒骂却只扬起眉毛，蓝眼睛里荧光闪烁，“哈利已经死了二十多年了，赫敏也不在了，如果不是你突然带着一群人出现，我的灵魂早就被食死徒吸走了，也根本不需要现在听你废话这些。但我猜……我至少该用这多出来的几小时解决一件事，和你好好聊聊。”

“我们没有任何需要解决的事。”他手下一用力，把男人戳得脑袋向后仰起，荧光照得他脸上被扇出的道道红痕愈发红肿分明，“我现在唯一需要解决的就是你。而且我们也没有任何好聊的。”

“不，马尔福，我们有需要聊的东西。”男人艰难地抬头望向他，嘴角笑意若有若无，“不然你不会独自一人出现在这里。”

“我来这里不过是为了传达伏地魔大人的命令。”

“你完全可以随便派个手下过来。”男人微微摇头，“但我猜你怎么说都无所谓，我只想求你一件事。”

“你——你还想求我？”他的声音又扬了起来，在地牢的回响中颇为失真，可男人看起来却不像在开玩笑，一直艰难地抬眼望着他，脸上一片诚恳。“你他妈想求我什么？放你离开？你以为我白当了这么多年的法律执行司司长吗？”

“当然不是。”男人低声回答，“我说了，我连一秒都活不下去了，但我也不希望自己以你说的那种方法被处刑——不是为了我自己，而是为了霍格沃茨的孩子们，为了巫师界的下一代，为了斯科皮，马尔福。为了他们，别让他们成为杀人工具与帮凶，别让他们小小年纪就背负这种罪恶。”

“不可能。”他断然拒绝，但手指在男人恳求的眼神中几乎要捏断魔杖，“这是伏地魔大人亲口下达的命令，我不可能违背。”

“求求你，实现我这一个愿望，就当为了斯科皮。”男人却纹丝不动，继续用那种眼神望向他，仿佛他是这世界仅存的救赎。“虽然世界不同，但我能从另一个斯科皮那里感觉到你的确是个好父亲，甚至好丈夫。你懂什么是爱，马尔福，而这就让你比那些伏地魔的走狗与精神不正常的卜鸟要好一万倍。”

“假如——假如我们这个世界是假的，假如我们都是死人，那做与不做又有什么意义？”他仍在做最后抵抗，可男人接下来的话却仿佛直接刨开他的胸膛，伸手攥住了那颗扑通跳动的心脏。

“因为哪怕这个世界是假的，哪怕我们都会死，可我们对彼此却是真实存在的。”男人冲他微微一笑——并非最开始的那种疯狂，也绝对讥讽，更非幻想另一个世界幸福生活的憧憬，而更像是——更像是这二十年间的黑暗岁月从未存在过，他们还是十五六岁的样子，胸口都别着级长徽章，唯一区别他们的仅有袍子内衬的颜色，在冬夜巡查时偷偷共享了一瓶火焰威士忌，听到费尔奇沉重的脚步声一起猛冲过走廊，边跑边捂嘴偷笑。他望向那个红发男孩，对方也回望过来，脸庞因灯火昏暗而不甚清晰，只有一双蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮。

纵使世界虚假如同镜花水月，幻梦泡影，可那一刻却是那样真，真实到每次想起都令他胸口暗暗抽痛，正如二十年来的每分每秒，正如此刻。

“你究竟想求我什么？”他俯身凝视那双同样真实并从未变过的眼睛，把心底细密漫涌上来的酸涩情绪一次又一次用力压下去，“告诉我，罗恩，清清楚楚地告诉我。”

“别让我以那种方式赴死。”自始至终从未变过姿势的男人终于抬起右手落在他的胸口，指尖轻抚过衣料上细小的皱褶，仿佛想要借此抚平那之下的层层叠叠，“别什么事都听伏地魔的指令。我知道你必须当好马尔福当家人这个角色，但别忘了你也是德拉科——一个活生生的人，斯科皮的父亲，阿斯托利亚的丈夫，以及我的……”男人眨了眨眼睛，深吸一口气，嘴角再次扯出那个令他心底情绪终于全盘崩溃、彻底决堤的笑容：“我曾经偷偷爱过的那个人。”

他们凝视着彼此，一时间谁都没有再次开口，空气里唯独回荡着两人粗重的呼吸声。魔杖尖端荧光闪烁，在男人脸上摇曳出阴影斑驳。过了不知多久，他终于再次轻声开口：“只是曾经吗？”

“或许不只是曾经。”男人同样轻声回答，手指在他的胸口游移，“但有太长一段时间爱对我来说是最无关紧要的情绪，我想要的一切不过是尽可能活下去。可是——现在我的生命已经到了尽头，不是吗？在这最后几个小时里我大概可以忘掉其他的一切，只想着爱了。”

“所以你觉得，光有爱就足够让我改变主意答应你了吗？”他的手指颤抖着敷上对方的脸颊，指尖轻轻抚摸他最先留下的那块M形状红痕，“你难道真的觉得——”

“是，德拉科。”男人语气平稳地打断他的话，“我一直都这么觉得。”

“哪怕这个世界是虚假的，而你知道在另一个世界有个更好的我存在？”

“或许更好，但并不是对我来说的更好。”男人的手从前胸逐渐移动到他的肩头，让他慢慢俯下身体，直至两人的呼吸喷吐在彼此的面颊上，“我只认识一个德拉科，而能答应我、帮我的德拉科也只有一个。”

望向那双湛蓝色的眼睛，他深吸一口气，第一次也最后一次吻上对方满是血腥味的嘴唇。

***

“马、马尔福先生，大事不好！”几个小时后手下惊慌失措冲入他的书房，脸色煞白，惊吓得连话都说不清楚了，“那个纯血叛徒韦斯莱不、不知怎么回事竟然——竟然在地牢里自杀了！”

“什么？”他在书桌后死死板住脸，眯起眼睛冰冷地瞪向手下，“你们一个小时前去查看他的时候不是还汇报一切正常吗？”

“当时他的确还活着没错，可他不知道从哪里摸到一枚锐利的钉子还是什么，把自己的喉咙划开了。”手下垂头丧气，“血流了一地，不用看都知道人肯定已经死透了。要是——要是伏地魔大人知道此事我们肯定都要完蛋了。”

“冷静点，我手底下不需要腿软的怂货。伏地魔大人那边还轮不到你，自有我来承担责任。”

他故作姿态地冷淡开口，说话时下意识转了转右手指节上那枚象征着马尔福家权势地位的家主戒指。十多年来他早已习惯了这枚戒指在手上的重量，因此能极为明显地察觉到它比几个小时前要轻了几克——身为传承十个世纪的古老家族总有这样那样的防身器具，其繁复隐秘程度恐怕连伏地魔这般魔法精深的统治者也无从得知辨认。

“为了伏地魔和勇气。”起身前往地牢之前手下习惯性大喊，而他也顺势握住自己的手腕，却在开口时用拇指推正戒指，指腹轻轻抚摸了一下那个浮雕凸起的M形状家族纹章，嘴角扬起一抹苦涩酸楚却又甘之如饴的笑容。

“为了伏地魔，和，勇气。”


End file.
